1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inner layer measurement method and an inner layer measurement device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a phase modulation type interference microscope used for observing a semitransparent body in which light is reflected on a surface and an inner layer has been known. Among white interferometers, the interference microscope applies a phase modulation of the degree of a wavelength of light to a difference in an optical path length between measurement light and reference light, and thus measures an XY sectional surface of a target in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis. Published Japanese Translation No. 2004-528586 of the PCT International Publication discloses an inner layer measurement device of a semitransparent body using a Linnik interferometer.